Revenge
by ValerieRichards
Summary: One moment, Speed Racer Jr. is driving into town. The next, the Mach 6 is found on the side of the road on fire with a dead body inside. Now X is left with unanswered questions and suspicions. And X is determined to get some answers.


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own any Speed Racer or Speed Racer the Next Generation characters; just the plot line.

Author's note: I had an original story, but I can't access it. Here's a new one. This chapter is in X's POV.

Chapter 1: The Accident

Speed, my little brother. I still couldn't believe that I actually had a younger brother. I made my way to Headmaster Spritle's office; my uncle's office. From the time I entered the office, I knew something was wrong.

"X, why don't you have a seat" Headmaster Spritle suggested. I shook my head and remained standing. He sighed and fidgeted with something briefly.

"There's something wrong" I asked him. He stared at his desk and took a couple of deep breaths before speaking. Something had definitely happened and it wasn't good.

"X, there was a crash early this morning. The authorities had found……they found the Mach 6 on fire along with a badly burned body. Speed had been on his way into town to buy some things he needed. They think it's foul play" Headmaster Spritle told me. I blinked. Speed? Speed was dead? That couldn't be right! I shook my head and began to run to my room. I had met Speed a month ago. Unlike me, Speed tried to be a good brother; _was_ a good brother.

"X" Speed's friend, Lucy, asked as I whizzed past. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I flew into my room and locked the door. That's when I broke down fully. My brother was innocent; he didn't deserve to die. I knew that my brother wouldn't intentionally crash his car; he was too good of a driver to let that happen to him.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Speed" I asked myself. After a while of bugging, I opened the door for Lucy. As soon as the door was locked again, she sighed.

"X, Headmaster Spritle told Conner and I what happened. I don't think this was an accident" she told me. I raised an eyebrow. She knew something and I was determined to get it out of her.

"Really? Do you know why someone would kill my brother aside from him being Speed Racer's son" I asked her. I expected it to be hard to get information out of Lucy about this, but it wasn't at all. Lucy checked to make sure there was nobody spying on us.

"Speed, Conner, and I were finishing you father's design for the gasless engine. This would put a lot of oil companies out of business and make them all pissed off" she explained. I blinked. Speed was trying to finish dad's design? Wow. Then it all hit me.

"So, Zile…" I began. Lucy put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Speed may have had some dorky friends, but they were still true and loyal to him. I wonder if he knew how lucky he was that he had such great friends. As for me, I didn't know who were my friends and who only liked me for my reputation and all.

"Zile's part of the problem X! We've been trying to tell for a long time now! He's trying to destroy the Mach 6 so that people would still buy his fuel" she nearly yelled. Everything made sense to me. Annalise was part of the problem too. Zile wanted to get rid of my brother and his car so that he could continue to make millions and dominate the industry. I was officially disgusted with Annalise. I never thought she would sink so low.

"You know, you're right. I'm through with Annalise! From now on I want you two to help me. Whoever did this to my brother is going to pay big time" I announced. Lucy smiled. I meant it. I was going to fight anyone that hurt Speed and I was going to finish the gasless engine for both my father and Speed.

"X, where have you been" Annalise asked later when I saw her. I kept a scowl off my face and walked right up to her. I smacked her arms away from me as she was going to wrap them around my neck.

"Learning the truth about you and your father! We're through Annalise! I'm tired of acting all stuck up and bratty towards everyone! And your father was one of the people trying to hurt Speed. I can't forgive you for that Annalise" I told her. I walked away leaving her staring open mouthed at me. I took out Speed's picture that was recently taken by the Academy out of my wallet and just stared at it.

"_X, I think the people that were after dad are coming after me"_ I could still hear Speed tell me. I should have listened to him. If I did, he'd still be alive. I never got to know Speed and would never be able to now that someone had set fire to the Mach 6. Only, something didn't feel right about it. Could he be hiding out like Uncle Rex did and dad is?

"Rex Racer speaking" Uncle Rex answered on his work phone. I hesitated and then made myself known. I wanted to know if they were somehow able to identify the remains in the Mach 6.

"Uncle Rex, it's X. I was wondering if the lab could identify the remains" I asked. Uncle Rex sighed deeply before telling me that they couldn't. There was a slight chance that Speed was alive. Although, it _was_ possible for _some_ people to clone things; I don't know how though.

"X, I hate to tell you this, but I think your brother's really dead" Uncle Rex told me. I shook my head. I'd rather believe that my little brother was still alive and hiding somewhere safe.

"Uncle Rex, please look into it. Please" I begged him. I didn't really want to dismiss the idea that Speed could still be alive. After we hung up, I went to go see Conner and Lucy.

"I think you should look at this. We had found it in one of Speed's jacket's pockets" Lucy told me handing me a letter. I looked at them for a second before opening it. It had been addressed to me in Speed's handwriting.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished! Please R&R!


End file.
